Carry out studies on the pharmacology and physiological disposition of new antitumor agents under development by the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute. In whole animal systems, information of potential clinical usefulness is to be obtained on the absorption, plasma clearance, distribution, plasma protein binding, metabolism, and urinary and biliary excretion of such agents, in at least two mammalian species. Analytical methodology is to be developed where not previously available. Where applicable, the development of comprehensive pharmacokinetic models with potential predictive value is to be carried out. Biological studies are to be carried out in experimental animals (mice, rats, monkeys, and dogs), and in mammalian cell culture systems.